


Done For Today

by beekeepercain



Series: In Fewer Words [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekeepercain/pseuds/beekeepercain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes Gadreel will have a rough day or week or month but everything's always better when he gets to be in Sam's arms at night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done For Today

**Author's Note:**

> Took an ask by [qadreel](http://martyrgadreel.co.vu/) for a prompt because I'm terrible like that.

* * *

 

"Get in."

The angel raised his head slowly from the book he’d been crouched over and turned somewhat absently, as if half still stuck in the text, towards Sam. The hunter sat on the bed, hand patting the mattress; he had that familiar half-grin on him, the one full of empathy, and it pushed against Gadreel’s chest like a warm weight. He closed the book - page 471 - and made a movement that never grew into getting up before his eyes had reached the wall to the side of them and found his mind empty, like whichever list of tasks he’d been on had simply ceased to exist. A sigh left his lips and he closed his eyes, head lowering again until the tip of his nose was pointing directly towards his knees and his breathing ran slow and heavy through his nose. He didn’t hear Sam get up but wasn’t surprised at the feel of a hand lightly pressing over his shoulder.

"Come on. It’s been a rough one, I know, but it’s just a couple more steps for today and it’s done."

Gadreel nodded, however slightly; he leaned his weight upon his heels and then upon the balls of his feet, toes bending to balance him to the ground as he stood.  
"I should not be this tired," he said in a tone of apology, but Sam was having none of it; his note was dismissed with a huff.

The bed greeted them both with a creak, the old frames unused to the combined weight of two men upon it, but the mattress took them in more welcomingly and when Gadreel landed upon it on his back, he felt better already. From the corner of his vision he watched Sam put off the light before crawling next to him, hands dragging the blanket over them both and afterwards bringing an arm around the angel’s body. The tip of his nose, cold as it was, found the crook of the older’s neck as he adjusted, and Gadreel’s hand was looking for his to hold, finding it eager to respond to him as their fingers tangled between one another’s.  
In the warm and the dark the weariness from his body seemed to lift, even the aching remains of his grace seemed less affected by the day’s efforts; he closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Sam’s soul next to him, the energy and aura that resided with this man, unique to him and so comforting for him that he could only hope his own presence was any match for Sam himself. It was a good place to be - a good place to stay, to return to. No matter how big a toll the day took on him, it was always here that he felt he could still face up to another.


End file.
